


staccato, legato

by pandacchi



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacchi/pseuds/pandacchi
Summary: Brett moves to Sydney and Eddy is absolutely, perfectly,fine. Well, he thinks he is, anyway.(qso/sso era, in which they learn to cope with distance)
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	staccato, legato

It takes some time for Eddy to realise the scope of how much Brett moving to Sydney affects him.

Brett’s already gone there multiple times, to audition, to search for an apartment, to sign contracts, and Eddy barely missed him.  
They’ve already discussed the channel and the logistics of filming and how they want to go forward, so when the time comes for Brett to leave Brisbane indefinitely, Eddy already knows he’s going to see him again in roughly a month, it’s no big deal.

The first time Eddy visits him in Sydney, they’re both on a high.   
The whole week is nothing but an extended sleepover, except there is very little sleep involved: their days are spent filming, brainstorming, practicing and taking occasional breaks where Brett shows him around cafès and bubble tea shops he has discovered; in the evenings they order take-out and catch up on their lives, Brett sharing everything about SSO and his new colleagues and the first concerts he’s done, Eddy recounting funny things their friends have said and stupid mistakes he’s made in rehearsals.   
Even though their bodies are tired, they can’t help but prolong their conversations well into the night, just to enjoy each other’s company.

By the end of the week, Eddy actually feels closer to his best friend than he’s felt in a while, so he thinks he’s gonna be just fine for the next two months, calls will be enough.

Eddy’s flight back is on this side of early in the morning for him and Brett offers to see him off, but he turns him down.  
“Are you sure? You look like you’re gonna fall asleep and miss your stop…” Brett’s smirking but Eddy can tell there’s a bit of worry in his tone.  
“I’ll be fine, mum!” He mocks, but then continues with a more serious, “I’ll just start editing some videos on the bus, don’t worry.”  
Brett still looks wary so he also adds, “You go back to practicing, you need it!”  
“Haha. Very funny.” Brett playfully shoves him out the door, tickling him for good measure, and they’re both laughing.

Eddy doesn’t end up editing on the bus but it’s okay, he feels very awake with a strange sizzle running just beneath his skin. All the way through the airport and to the plane, he feels a weird uneasiness, like he’s missing something.

If during the flight he listens to pieces they’ve played together in orchestra when they were teenagers, nobody needs to know.

\----

After the third time Eddy has to say goodbye to Brett on the doorstep of his tiny Sydney apartment, he knows he’s not alright. 

Brett’s physical absence from his life is starting to weigh on him more than he ever thought possible.  
He finds a funny video and he instinctively turns to share a glance...with an empty chair. A new bubble tea shop opens near the concert hall and when his eyes scan the menu, they involuntarily stop at Brett’s usual order. Whenever they videocall and he sees Brett’s face, his hands tingle with the urge to...touch.

It’s unnerving and inconvenient but, he just misses Brett.

\----

The fourth time Eddy’s about to leave for the airport, he wants to say something but he’s not sure he even knows what, so the only thing that comes out is an hesitant “Uhm…”  
Brett raises his eyebrows and turns to collect his jacket. “I’m coming with, this time. Gotta check out that airport coffee you keep raving about.”  
Eddy does not point out that the shop is beyond the security check, because he’s pretty sure Brett knows that already; he just follows his best friend out the door and waits for him to lock up. If Brett is offering up one extra hour of his company, there’s no way Eddy’s gonna complain.

Even at the airport, Brett doesn’t leave until Eddy absolutely has to get to his gate.  
“See you next month, bro.” Brett smiles.

Eddy is suddenly overwhelmed by immeasurable affection and gratitude and he has no real choice but to throw his arms around Brett’s shoulders and bury his face in his hair and squeeze.   
Brett almost stumbles under his weight but hangs on, doesn’t say anything, doesn’t laugh; he just moves his head to better accommodate him and slides his hands up Eddy’s back, under the violin case.  
Eddy takes a deep breath and releases a content sigh. He missed this.

Brett breaks the silence after a few minutes. “I’m genuinely surprised it took you this long.”  
Eddy can feel him smiling but he still automatically rebuts with a mumbled “Shut up” and tightens his grip. 

Brett’s laughter is quiet and fond, a soft sound that will probably carry Eddy through the next couple of weeks.

Neither of them lets go for a while and when they do it’s with reluctance.

(Brett makes it a habit to see him off every time, after that. 

The hug becomes a ritual.)

**Author's Note:**

> i rewatched the sydney vlog and got overwhelmed by feelings that i had to get rid of somehow, so.  
> you can always find me on twitter (@juliabennie) having a lot of feelings about Them.


End file.
